Manoj Tiwari
Manoj Tiwari (born 1 February 1971) is an Indian politician, singer and actor. He contested the 2009 general election as a Samajwadi Party candidate from Gorakhpur Lok Sabha but lost to Yogi Adityanath. Again, he contested 2014 Indian general elections as a Bharatiya Janata Party (BJP) candidate and won. He was the head of the BJP organisation in Delhi when the party recorded a record victory in local elections in 2017. He was a contestant in Bigg Boss. Early life Manoj Tiwari was one of the six children of Chandradev Tiwari and Lalita Devi. He hails from Atarwalia, a small village in Kaimur district of Bihar. Career Prior to his involvement in cinema, he had spent years as a singer and an actor in the Bhojpuri film industry. In 2003, he took a role in the film Sasura Bada Paisawala, which was commercially successful and was widely hailed for reviving the Bhojpuri film industry. He followed this with the successful films Daroga Babu I Love You and Bandhan Toote Na. The BBC reported in 2005 that Tiwari and Ravi Kishan were the biggest male stars in the flourishing Bhojpuri cinema market and that Tiwari charged around 90,000 per film. In 2010, Tiwari was a contestant in the fourth season of reality television show Bigg Boss. Manoj Tiwari also sang "Jiya Ho Bihar Ke Lala Jiya Tu Haazar Sala" in Gangs of Wasseypur.Manoj Tewari croons for Anurag Kashyap Politics In 2009, Tiwari contested elections for the 15th Lok Sabha as a candidate for the Samajwadi Party in the Gorakhpur constituency. He had been offered a choice of three constituencies and Zeenews reported him as saying that he was not "a political person but was concerned for the development of Purvanchal region of Uttar Pradesh." He lost to Yogi Adityanath. His house in Mumbai was allegedly attacked in November 2009 by an irate mob about remarks that they claimed he had made about Shiv Sena. Tiwari denied the allegations. In January 2011 Mid-Day reported that the BJP might invite him to join their party and that the association with him would assist their electoral efforts among North Indians. Tiwari dismissed the story as being hypothetical, although he would consider his options should an invitation emerge. He had been seen with BJP leaders at an event and had expressed admiration for Shatrughan Sinha, the BJP MP for Patna. Tiwari has supported Ramdev's hunger strike at the Ramlila Ground protests and protested the arrest of Anna Hazare. He won the North East Delhi (Lok Sabha constituency) in the 2014 Indian general elections from BJP. He defeated Anand Kumar from AAP with a margin of 1,44,084 votes. In 2019 general elections, Tiwari, a BJP candidate won against Indian National Congress candidate Sheila Dikshit in North East Delhi constituency of New Delhi by a margin of 3.63 lakh votes. Filmography *''Sasura Bada Paisawala'' (2005) as Raja *''Deshdrohi'' as Shekhar Television Personal life In 2011, he and his wife were involved in divorce proceedings, after eleven years of marriage. References External links * * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Singers from Bihar Category:Male actors from Bihar Category:Male actors in Bhojpuri cinema Category:Indian male film singers Category:Bhojpuri-language film directors Category:Male actors in Hindi cinema Category:Indian television presenters Category:21st-century Indian film directors Category:16th Lok Sabha members Category:Indian actor-politicians Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Lok Sabha members from Delhi Category:People from Kaimur district Category:Bharatiya Janata Party politicians from Delhi Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:17th Lok Sabha members Category:National Democratic Alliance candidates in the 2019 Indian general election